


You're hurting(Loki X Reader)

by SlytherinNatella



Series: You're Hurting [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Complete, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 12:25:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14852708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlytherinNatella/pseuds/SlytherinNatella
Summary: You happen to be an avenger and one day, a certain God of MIschief attacked Earth.  While trying to save Earth, you noticed something off about the man. He was hurting...but why.?





	1. Chapter One

“Agent (L/n). We need you at headquarters as soon as possible. Preferably, tomorrow morning,” A familiar voice spoke through the phone as you relaxed in a hot tub next to your home.

 

“But it’s my week off!” You whined. “It’s important…the Tesseract has been stolen.”

Immediately, you jolted up and water splashed everywhere, “What?! How?! W-When?!”

“I’ll have the files sent to your laptop in a bit and be ready by seven in the morning, tomorrow. I’ll have Agent Hill come pick you up. Goodbye for now,” there was a small beep and you turned off your phone.

Water dripped down your body as you got out from the hot tub. You grabbed a towel from a nearby chair and wrapped yourself around with it.

You walked into the house and ran a hand through your wet hair. A sigh escaped your lips, “So much for having a relaxing week.”

-.-

Morning came by quick and you were all packed and ready to go, waiting on your porch. You were reading a book when you heard something approaching from afar. It was a private jet.

One of S.H.I.E.L.D’s probably. You kept your book and waited for it to come closer and land. When it did, the door opened into a ram and a woman stood right at the top.

Her brown hair was tied in a bun and she wore a skin-tight suit. Agent Maria Hill. Her face wore no expression and her arms were crossed, “Get on.”

You obliged and hopped on with your suitcase dragged behind you. The door closed behind you and you sat down on one of the seats. You sighed and rested your back against the backseat as Agent Hill sat opposite you.

“Told you keeping the Tesseract was a bad idea,” you mumbled to the woman. “Yet you didn’t do anything to stop us.”

“Excuse me? I tried everything I could to stop you people from keeping it but did Fury listen? No. And now look who has to clean their shit up,” you spoke, crossing your arms and glaring at her.

“You knew what happened right? I’m sure Fury had sent you all the information,” Agent Hill spoke, trying to change the subject. “Yeah...Something happened to the Tesseract, Prince Loki appeared, controlled Barton, got away with the Tesseract, yadda yadda yadda...”

The woman in front of you frowned, “I see no reason why you need to refer Loki as prince.”

“Clearly you have not forgotten about my heritage, have you? Even if I am only half-Asgardian, he is still my prince. Evil or not...Even so, I still wanna know why he did all this,” You sighed.

“Some people are just born evil, (Y/n),” She said and you looked down at your thumbs which you started to fiddle.

“I don’t think so, I like to believe that people do the wrong things because they were just merely misguided and I’d like to help those people get back on the right track. Of course, some people out there are unable to be saved…no matter what you do…” you quickly cleared your throat and looked up, “Sorry, I didn’t mean to drift off there.”

Agent Hill kept quiet and said nothing while you spent the rest of the flight in total silence.

-.-

You felt the private jet come to a halt when the doors suddenly opened. You and Agent Hill walked out at the same time to see that you were on a ship.

“I’m going inside. Agent Romanoff is there,” she pointed to a red-headed woman talking to two men with her back facing you. Agent Hill left and you walked towards your best friend, Natasha.

“Natasha!” You called out. The woman turned around and saw you before smiling. The two of you gave each other hugs and you turned to face the two men.

One of them was tall, blond, had bright blue eyes and broad shoulders. You felt your face heat up at the sight of him. The other man had black curly hair, was short and looked nervous.

“Hey there, you must be Steve Rogers and Bruce Banner. Pleasure in meeting you both. I’m (Y/n) (L/n),” you extended your hand and the first person to take it was Steve.

You swore his skin was as soft as a baby’s, “Pleasure in meeting you too, Ma’am,” he said.

Bruce shook your hand next, “Great-Great in meeting you too...I guess?”

“Man, for a ninety-five-year-old, you’re not that bad looking, I thought you’d at least get some wrinkles but you’re flawless!” you said, causing the poor man’s face to blush, “T-Thank you, ma’am.”

“Says the thousand-year-old woman,” Natasha muttered.

“That’s different, I’m half-Asgardian so that makes me able to live as long as one. Right now, I should be in my teens or something, Steve here is a human so...”


	2. Chapter Two

“Well, Steve is a highly advanced human so that means he’s special. Plus, let’s not forget his body was preserved in ice for seventy years.” Natasha said.

While the two of you bicker, the two men looked at you in shock. You noticed and looked at them weird, “Something on my face?”

“N-No, it’s just that she said that you were a thousand years old. It’s nothing, I must’ve misheard or something,” Bruce said. “Oh, it’s true. I’m exactly one thousand and forty-six years-old.”

“So, you’re like that Loki dude, huh?” Bruce asked. “Ehh…kinda.”

Before Bruce could carry on, Natasha beat him to it, “Gentlemen, (Y/n), you might wanna head inside in a minute. It’s gonna get a little hard to breathe.”

Suddenly, the ship started shaking and Steve and Bruce walked closer to the edge. “Is this a submarine?” The blonde male asked.

“Really? They wanted me in a submerged pressurized metal container?” Bruce asked and got even closer to the edge. Water started falling inwards and a huge propeller appeared from under the water.

It lifted the ship off the ground and Bruce smiled, “Oh, no. This is much worse.”

Everyone decided to go inside and you looked around. It was still as busy as the last time you were there. People were behind computers typing away, giving out information and orders. Nick Fury stood on a higher ground with his eye patch on and hands behind his back, a determined look was plastered on his face.

“We’re at lock sir,” Agent Hill said to the commander. “Good. Let’s vanish.”

You knew what that meant. Fury was turning the ship invisible. You have seen it happen before but it never seized to amaze you. “Gentlemen, Agent (L/n),” the man greeted.

At the corner of your eye, you spotted Steve handing Fury ten bucks. He kept the ten bucks and went over to give Bruce a handshake, who reluctantly accepted it.

“Doctor, thank you for coming,” Fury said. “Thanks for asking so nicely. So, uh…how long am I staying?”

“Once we get our hands on the Tesseract, you’re in the clear,” Fury explained and you scoffed. He noticed but ignored you.

“Where are you with that?” The one-eyed man turned towards another man, who you knew as Agent Coulson. “We’re sweeping every wirelessly accessible camera on the planet. Cellphones, laptops. If it’s connected to a satellite, it’s eyes and ears for us.”

“That’s still not gonna find them in time,” Natasha frowned. Banner spoke right after, “You have to narrow the field. How many spectrometers do you have access to?”

“How many are there?” Fury asked. “Call every lab you know, tell them to put the spectrometers on the roof and calibrate the gamma rays. I’ll rough out a tracking algorithm based on cluster recognition. At least we could rule out a few places. Do you have somewhere for me to work?” 

You were impressed by Bruce’s intelligence. You knew he was a scientist but you did not expect him to be that smart. You could not have thought that all that up even if you were a thousand years older than him. 

“Agent Romanoff, would you show Dr Banner to his laboratory, please?” The bald man asked. Natasha nodded her head and started leading Bruce away, “You’re gonna love it, Doc. We got all the toys.” 

“I’m leaving too, just get me one of those empty bunkers and I’ll be off,” You said. Fury grabbed something from one of the co-workers and threw it to you.

You caught it easily and looked at what it was. A key card. You saluted to Fury and left.


	3. Chapter Three

“I mean, if it’s not too much trouble.” You heard Phil say to Steve as you sat on one of the empty chairs with your legs propped on the table.

Your bunker had gotten boring so you had gone out to see the progress of finding Loki. “No, no. It’s fine,” Steve said.

Phil took out a bunch of cards with Captain America on it and you rolled your eyes but smiled at the same time. He was such a huge fan of Steve, but come on, who isn’t?

“It’s a vintage set. It took me a couple of years to collect them all. Near mint, slightly foxing around the edges but..” Phil trailed off.

“We got a hit. Sixty-seven percent match. Weight, cross match, seventy-nine percent,” An agent name Jasper Sitwell said.

“Location?” Phil questioned. “Stuttgart, Germany. 28, Konigstrasse. He’s not exactly hiding.”

“Captain, (Y/n), you’re up,” Fury said. You and Steve nodded your heads and left. Steve went to suit up and you went to get Natasha so you could get the private jet ready.

-.-

“Look to your elder, people. Let him be an example,” Loki pointed his sceptre to an old man and it glowed blue. An energy beam shot out of the sceptre and just as it was about to hit the old man, someone else jumped in front of the beam with a shield in hand and the beam bounced back, hitting Loki down.

“You know, last time I was in Germany and saw a man standing above everybody else, we ended up disagreeing,” The man, who revealed to be the one and only Captain America, said.

Loki slowly stood up and spoke, “The Soldier. The man out of time.”

“I’m not the one who’s out of time,” That was when you and Natasha appeared on a flying jet. Natasha aimed one of the machine guns at Loki and told him to drop his weapon and stand down.

He did not listen and aimed a blast at the quinjet. You and Natasha managed to steer away in time and Steve and Loki started to fight. Loki managed to knock Steve down and point the sceptre at the tip of his helmet, “Kneel.”

“Not today!” Steve did a flip and knocked Loki away. The two continued to fight while you and Natasha tried to find an opening to hit Loki without shooting Steve at the same time, “The guy’s all over the place.”

All of a sudden, music played through the quinjet and you heard a man speak through the headphone, “Agent Romanoff, did you miss me?”

You saw Natasha heave a sigh of relief and a man in a red and gold armour suit flew in, catching the attention of everybody there. He blasted Loki back and he hit the ground hard.

Tony landed and aimed multiple weapons on his suit at Loki, “Make your move, Reindeer Games.”

The man on the ground lifted both his hands in surrender and made his armour vanish into thin air.

“Good move,” Tony said and looked to Steve.

“Mr Stark.”

“Captain.”

-.-

You and the others were flying back to base when thunders were heard out of nowhere. You soon heard Fury’s voice over your headset, “Said anything?”

“Not a word,” you answered. “Just get him here. We’re low on time.”

Tony and Steve started bickering behind you but you paid no mind and focused on the cloudy, dark skies. Suddenly, a loud boom filled the sky and it shook the entire quinjet.

“Where’s this coming from?” Natasha asked and more thunder was heard. Behind you, you heard Steve say, “What’s the matter? Scared of a little lightning?”

You wondered who he was talking to when a smooth and silky voice replied to him, “I’m not overly fond of what follows.”

A blinding flash of light appeared and you felt the ramp open. Something or someone landed on it and you heard a slight struggle before Tony said, “Now there’s that guy.”

“Another Asgardian?” Natasha asked. There was something in the pit of your stomach, you had a feeling you knew who it was.

“Think the guy’s a friendly?”

“Doesn’t matter. If he frees Loki or kills him, the Tesseract’s lost,” Tony said and got ready to jump out when Steve said, “Stark! We need a plan of attack!”

“I have a plan. Attack.” Tony jumped out of the jet and Steve went to grab a parachute. “I’d sit this one out, Cap,” Natasha said.

Steve started fumbling to put the parachute on and spoke while doing so, “I don’t see how I can.”

“These guys come from legends, they’re basically gods,” Natasha interjected. “There’s only one God, ma’am. And I’m pretty sure he doesn’t dress like that.”

He jumped off and you found yourself trying to get your seatbelt out. “What are you doing?” Natasha questioned.

“I’m going after them, land the jet close by and we’ll be back in a sec,” you replied and jumped off the jet, into the darkened night.


	4. Chapter Four

“Where’s the Tesseract?” Thor demanded, causing Loki to laugh, “I missed you too.”

“Do I look to be in a gaming mood?!” His voice boomed like thunder but his brother seemed unfazed. “Oh, you should thank me. With the Bifrost gone how much dark energy did the Allfather have to muster to conjure you here?”

Thor dropped MJÖLNIR, and picked his brother up, “I thought you dead.”

“Did you mourn?”

“We all did. Our father-”

“Your father. He did tell you my true parentage, did he not?” Loki asked, causing Thor to let go of him and move back, slightly, “We were raised together, we played together, we fought together. Do you remember none of that?”

Loki looked at his brother, “I remember a shadow. Living in the shade of your greatness. I remember you tossing me into an abyss. I was and should be king!”

“So, you take the world I love as recompense for your imagined slights. No, the Earth is under my protection, Loki.” Thor said. Loki laughed.

“And you’re doing a marvellous job with that. The humans slaughter each other in droves, while you idly threat. I mean to rule them. And why should I not?”

“You think yourself above them,” Thor said and Loki shrugged, “Well, yes.”

“Then you missed the truth of ruling, brother. The throne would suit you ill,” That made Loki angry and he shoved Thor away.

He walked up a ledge and turned his heel, “I’ve seen worlds you’ve never known about! I have grown Odinson, in my exile! I have seen the true power of the Tesseract, and when I wield it-”

Thor’s frown deepened, “Who showed you this power? Who controls the would-be-king?”

“I AM A KING!”

“NOT HERE! You give up the Tesseract! You give up this poisonous dream! You come home,” Thor pleaded and Loki lips curled upwards.

“I don’t have it. You need the cube to bring me home, but I’ve sent it off I know not where,” Suddenly, MJÖLNIR was summoned back into Thor’s hand and he spoke, “You listen well, brother. I-

Out of nowhere, Thor was tackled off the mountain by something and whatever it was, left Loki on the mountain, “I’m listening.”

That was when you landed on the mountain and spotted Loki. You marched over to him and grabbed his collar, “Where are they and who was that?!”

“And why should I answer to you?” You glared at him, “Because I can break your bones in a single grasp and you do not want that.”

He laughed a nervous laugh, “They’re fighting.”

“With who?” You demanded and gripped Loki tighter, “Thor.”

I knew it! You thought. “What’s your brother doing here?”

“He is not my brother!” Loki shouted at you and you frowned, “What are you saying?”

“It’s none of your business,” he spat and you did not say anything else before setting him down. He did not move from his position and looked down.

You sat down opposite him and noticed something in his eyes that you recognise. Loki grew annoyed and asked, “What do you want, woman with fire?”

“How did you-”

“Your companion, Barton has been quite, informative…You’re (Y/n) (L/n), half-Asgardian, half-Midgardian, your parents died when you were little, was kidnapped by a bunch of scientists and experimented on, causing you to gain pyrokinesis and super strength,” Loki said.

“Yeah, so?” You asked, hoping in the back of your mind that Clint had not revealed any more about your past to Loki. “I also know that you were brainwashed into doing their little bidding and you did things that were…pretty bad and let’s not forget about how you escaped by setting the building on fire, killing all the scientists…”

“…and innocent children too.”

Something came over you and you hurled Loki toward a stone wall with a hand wrapped his throat, “You’re lucky we need you to find the Tesseract or so help me, I’d burn you to a crisp.”

You then noticed his eyes turning back to the same ones you saw earlier. A mixture of pain and fear, they were crying for help. He was crying for help. It stayed for second but vanished as if it was never there.

A smile was etched on the man’s face. You took a deep breath and lightly held his shoulders, “Who’s behind all this?”

Loki’s eyebrows furrowed, “I’m sorry?”

“Who. Made. You. Do. This?”

“You’re clearly mistaken. I belong to no one,” Loki clarified. “For the God of lies, you’re really bad at lying. Just tell me.”

He glared, “I need not say anything to you.”

Just as you were about to speak, someone from behind you spoke, “(Y/n)!”

You turned to see Steve, Tony and Thor standing beside each other. “What?” You asked.

“We’re heading back. Oh, and thanks for making sure Loki didn’t escape,” Tony said and you rolled your eyes. The five you headed back to the quinjet and flew back to base.


	5. Chapter Five

Back at the base, Loki was escorted away by a group of soldiers and was placed in glass cell that was held by hydraulic rigs. Nick Fury walked in and went over to the control panel.

“In case it’s unclear. You try to escape. You so much as scratch that glass,” He pressed a red button and a hatch opened under the glass cell.

Loki looked over to see what Fury had meant and could not see but the sounds of gushing air filling the room were enough to answer the situation.

“Thirty thousand feet, straight down in a steel trap. You get how that works?!” Fury pressed the button once more the sound of wind gushing stopped. He pointed to Loki.

“Ant.”

He then he pointed to the button he pressed earlier and said, “Boot.”

“It’s an impressive cage. Not built, I think for me,” Loki said. “Built something a lot stronger than you.”

“Oh, I’ve heard,” Loki shifted his gaze to his left where one of the security cameras were placed. He smiled and from another room, where you and the Avengers (including Thor, excluding Tony) watched him. You looked up to Bruce, who was staring at the screen, intently.

Loki continued speaking, “The mindless beast, makes play he’s still a man. How desperate are you, that you call upon such lost creatures to defend you?”

“How desperate am I? You threaten my world with war. You steal a force you can’t hope to control,” Fury said, “You talk about peace and you kill ‘cause it’s fun. You have made me very desperate. You might not be glad that you did.

“Ooh. It burns you to come so close. To have the Tesseract, to have power, unlimited power. And for what? A warm light for all mankind to share, and then to be reminded what real power is,” Loki spoke, leaning forward.

Fury smiled, “Well, let me know if Real Power wants a magazine or something.”

The man walked off, leaving Loki behind, who looked back towards the camera, smirking. As the screen faded to black, you looked up from it towards Thor. Silence. No one spoke.

“He really grows on you, doesn’t he?” Bruce said, breaking the silence followed by Steve, “Loki’s gonna drag this out. So, Thor, what’s his play?”

“He has an army called the Chitauri. They’re not of Asgard or any world known. He means to lead them against your people. They will win him the Earth. In return, I suspect, the Tesseract,” Thor explained.

“An army? From outer space?” Steve asked, his eyes widening.

Bruce looked like he was in deep thought, “So he’s building another portal. That’s what he needs Erik Selvig for.”

“Selvig?” Thor’s eyebrows furrowed.

“He’s an astrophysicist,” Bruce said, thinking Thor did not know who Erik was.

“He’s a friend.”

“Loki has him under some kind of spell, along with one ours,” You said, looking at Natasha, who clenched her fist, angrily. She and Clint were close, after all.

Losing someone close to you was not the best thing. “I don’t think we should be focusing on Loki. The guy’s brain is a bag full of cats, you could smell crazy on him,” said Bruce.

Before you could open your mouth to defend him, Thor beat you to it, “Have care how you speak. Loki is beyond reason but he is of Asgard, and he’s my brother.”

“He killed eighty people in two days,” Natasha spoke. “He’s adopted.”

While Thor said all that, you scrunched your eyebrows together. Were you really going to defend Loki? Am I going crazy? You thought.

“Iridium, what did he need the Iridium for?” Bruce questioned. “It’s a stabilizing agent.”

You turned to see Tony walking in with Agent Coulson. He turned to the agent and told him, “I’ll fly you there. Keep the love alive. Means the portal won’t collapse on itself like it did at S.H.I.E.L.D.”

Tony walked over to Thor and continued, “No hard feelings, Point Break. You’ve got a mean swing. Also, it means the portal can open as wide, and stay as long as Loki wants.”

“Uh, raise the mid-mast, ship the topsails...That man is playing GALAGA!” You and Steve turned to see where Tony was pointing but did not see anything. “Thought we wouldn’t notice but we did.”

The man covered one of his eyes and started looking at the monitors left and right, “How does Fury do this?”

“He turns,” Agent Hill answered.

“Well, that sounds exhausting. The rest of the raw materials, Agent Barton can get his hand on pretty easily. Only major component he still needs is a power source. A high energy density, something to kickstart the cube,” Tony spoke. Your mind went blank and you did not understand what he had just said.

“When did you become an expert in thermonuclear astrophysics?” Agent Hill asked.

“Last night. The packet, Selvig’s notes, the Extraction Theory papers. Am I the only one who did the reading?” Steve joined in while you still were trying to process what Tony was talking about, “Does Loki need any particular kind of power source?”

Bruce spoke up, “He’s got to heat the cube to a hundred and twenty million Kelvin just to break through the Coulomb barrier.”

“Unless Selvig has figured out how to stabilize the quantum tunnelling effect,” Tony said and you clutched your head, “Too. Much. Information.”

They did not hear you and continued talking, “Well if he could do that, he could achieve Heavy Ion Fusion at any reactor on the planet.”

“Finally, someone who speaks English,” Tony sighed.

“Is that what just happened?” Steve asked and you agreed with him, still clutching your head while the two men shook hands.

“It’s good to meet you, Dr Banner. Your work on anti-electron collisions is unparalleled. And I’m a huge fan of the way you lose control and turn into an enormous green rage monster,” you facepalmed at Tony’s words. That man really needs to watch what he says.

Bruce, who seemed uncomfortable, looked down, “Thanks.”

Then, you saw Fury walking in, “Dr Banner is only here to track the cube. I was hoping you might join him.”

“Let’s start with that stick of his. It might be magical, but it works an awful lot like a HYDRA weapon.” Steve said.

“I don’t know about that, but it is powered by the cube. And I’d like to know how Loki used it to turn two of the sharpest men I know into his personal flying monkeys,” The commander declared.

Thor looked confused, “Monkeys? I do not understand.”

“I do!” Steve chimed, “I understood that reference.”

He looked so proud of himself, you could not help but smile then glare at Tony, who rolled his eyes.

“Shall we play, doctor?” Tony asked Bruce.

“Let’s play some,” The two science geeks walked out and you decided to leave too since everyone was doing the same. On the way to your bunker, you spotted one of the workers turning on GALAGA and started playing it. You snorted to yourself and left.


	6. Chapter Six

You were tired and wanted to sleep but you could not seem to keep your eyes shut. One thought covered your mind. Loki.

You needed to talk to him. You needed to see him again.

A sigh escaped your lips as you got up from the bed and shuffled out of the room. You went over to where Loki was held and noticed Natasha was still there so you hid behind a wall and waited for her to finish her interrogation.

A slam was heard followed by Loki speaking, “I won’t touch Barton. Not until I make him kill you! Slowly. Intimately. In every way, he knows you fear! And when he’ll wake just long enough to see his good work, and when he screams, I’ll split his skull! This is my bargain, you mewling quim!”

There was a sound of someone sniffling and Natasha quietly saying, “You’re a monster.”

Loki laughed, “No, you brought the monster.”

Suddenly, Natasha stopped sniffling and you heard her speak, “So, Banner…That’s your play.”

“What?”

“Loki means to unleash the Hulk. Keep Banner in the lab, I’m on my way. Send Thor as well,” There was a pause and she continued, “Thank you, for your cooperation.”

You peered out to see Natasha heading out and you pressed your back against the wall, hiding in the darkness so she could not see you.

When you walked in, Loki was pacing back and forth when he saw you. “What do you want now?” He asked, irritated.

“We never got to finish our conversation,” you grabbed the chair nearby and sat on it so its backrest was in front of you.

“There’s nothing for us to continue talking about,” Loki said. “There’s plenty to talk about. Let’s start with why you’re doing this.”

Loki smiled, “I thought it was obvious, I just want to rule Midgard as a benevolent god.”

He made eye contact with you and there it was again, the same pain and fear in his eyes that made you realise something was wrong. And once again, it was gone just like that.

Loki noticed you staring, “Do you have some obsession with me that you wish to stare at me every time we meet?”

“You’re hurting,” You stated, plainly.

“You’re being delusional,” Loki glared but it did not seem to faze you. “I’m not being delusional. It’s obvious whoever’s behind all this tortured you. You may fool everybody else but not me…’cause I have been in a similar situation, once.”

“I am aware of that.” Loki cleared his throat, “Unfortunately, you are mistaken and I’m doing this all on my own accord. Some of us are just born this way.”

You clenched your fist, “Don’t lie to me!”

Once you realised what you had just said, you facepalmed, “Of course, you’re the God of lies. How am I going to get the truth out of you?”

Loki smiled, “Why are you so desperately trying to believe someone else is behind this?”

“Because someone is.”

“Well, I see no proof of that being true,” Loki said.

“The way your eyes change expressions is proof enough for me. You’ve been through a lot and I want to hel-” Suddenly, something exploded and the whole ship jolted.

“(L/n)!?” Fury shouted over your earpiece and you answered him. “We’ve got bogeys surrounding the aircraft, I need you to take care of it, do you copy?”

You glanced at Loki once more before sighing, “I’m on it.”

You ran out of the room and outside the Helicarrier where multiple small jet planes were flying around. They spotted you and started shooting at you but you dodged and noticed the multiple workers around.

“Get out of the way!” You shouted and they disappeared back inside. Your hands burst into flames and you jumped up to the closest plane. You landed on the wing and broke through the glass to pull the pilot off and throw him away.

The plane started to crash so you jumped off but before the plane could hit the ground, you grabbed it’s wing and hurled the entire aircraft at the next plane.

More appeared so you started to take them out one by one. A plane was heading to where Tony and Steve were so you made a ball of fire between your palms and shot it at the plane.

It got set on fire and the force caused it to be pushed to the side, making it fall off the sky instead of hitting the air ship’s propeller. At the corner of your eye, you could have sworn you saw something large and green fall out off the helicarrier.

Bruce? You thought. You were thinking about going after him but then you thought it was best not to interfere with a giant, green, raging monster.

You looked around to make sure that there were no more planes and hurried inside.


	7. Chapter Seven

You had returned to Loki’s cell only to see that it was empty. Tony was staring at it with an intense glare and you figured out why. Fury had filled you in about Coulson’s death and how he died.

Loki had stabbed him to death. Maybe you were wrong about him. Maybe, Loki was right, it was all his doing.

You must have mistaken the emotions in his eyes as something else. The first time you saw it was in the dark so you barely could see it. The second time was far away.

“Was he married?” Someone behind you asked. You turned to see Steve walking in.

“No. There was a uh…cellist, I think,” Tony answered. “I’m sorry, he seemed like a good man.”

“He was an idiot.”

“Tony-” you began but quietened down when you noticed how angry he looked. Steve then spoke, “Why? For believing?”

The billionaire replied, “For taking on Loki alone.”

That was when you stepped in, “He was doing his job.”

“He was out of his league. He should have waited. He should have-” Steve cut him off, “Sometimes there isn’t a way out, Tony.’’

Tony turned around and started walking away, causing you and Steve to follow him, “Right. How did that work for him?”

“Is this the first time you’ve lost a soldier?” Steve asked. Tony turned back around and shouted, “WE ARE NOT SOLDIERS! I am not marching to Fury’s fife!”

You were taken aback by Tony’s sudden outbreak. “Neither am I! He’s got the same blood on his hands as Loki does. Right now, we’ve got to put that aside and get this done. Now, Loki needs a power source, if we can put together a list-” Steve said.

Tony looked towards the bloodstained wall where Coulson previously laid, “He made it personal.”

“That’s not the point,” You spoke.

“That is the point. That’s Loki’s point. He hit us all right where we live. Why?” Tony added.

Steve replied too him, “To tear us apart.”

“He had to conquer his greed, but he knows he has to take us out to win, right? That’s what he wants. He wants to beat us and he wants to be seen doing it. He wants an audience.” Tony began walking again.

“Right, I caught his act at Stuttgart,” said the blond beside me.

“Yeah. That’s just the preview, this is opening night. Loki’s a full-tilt diva. He wants flowers, he wants parades, he wants a monument built in the skies with his name plastered-”

Tony stopped talking as realization hit him, including you, “Son of a bitch.”

-.-

Everyone had gone to suit up and you looked at your suit. It was a long-sleeved tight white top with a collar and tight black pants. The suit was fireproof and designed by Tony Stark to be able to light your body on fire through the suit. You rolled the sleeves to your elbow and placed a dagger and a gun on either side of your waist.

You walked out and met up with Steve, Natasha and Clint. The four of you headed to the quinjet where a pilot stood in a middle and said, “You are not authorized to be here-”

“Son…just don’t,” Steve said and walked passed him, followed by you and the other two.

-.-

As the four of you flew into the city, Natasha spoke through her earpiece, “Stark, we’re heading Northeast.”

You heard muffled talking and machine guns firing. Clint looked out the window on his left and mumbled something under his breath before aiming the machine gun to the left and shooting what was there.

Suddenly, you felt something hit the quinjet hard and it caught on fire. Clint moved the jet away and the whole thing came crashing down.

You held onto Steve tightly as the jet impacted on the ground. You looked around to make sure everyone was safe and saw the ramp open. Natasha and Clint opened their seatbelts and you headed out with them.

The place was in chaos! People were running, things were being blown up and the Chitauri were destroying things. There was a loud roar and a shadow covered the four of you.

You looked up to see a giant bug-looking alien that could fly. It flew passed you and a bunch of aliens jumped off it, clinging to the walls nearby. Some of them even crashed through windows.

“Adding that to the weird shit I’ve seen in my entire life,” You said, looking up at Chitauri, who were sliding down the buildings. “Stark, you seeing this?” Steve asked.

“I’m seeing, still working on believing. Where’s Banner? Has he shown up yet?” Tony voiced through your earpiece.

“Banner?”

“Just keep me posted. Jarvis, find me a soft spot.” You spotted Tony flying towards the Chitauri Leviathan from behind and you started to follow Captain America run ahead.

Up above, you spotted Loki flying and destroying things in his path. “Those people need assistance down there.”

Chitauri soldiers appeared and started attacking you. You pulled out your gun and shot one of them. “We got this. It’s good. Go!” Natasha said.

The man turned to Clint, “You think you can hold them off?”

“Captain,” he pressed a button on his bow before continuing, “It would be my pleasure.”

Clint aimed at one of the aliens and shot its’s head while Steve jumped off the bridge. You and Natasha cocked your guns and started killing off the aliens.

“Just like Budapest all over again!” Natasha shouted over the noise. “You and I remember Budapest very differently.”

“Enough with the chit-chat!” You shouted and shot one of the Chitauri’s head


	8. Chapter Eight

Iron Man flew towards the Leviathan and shot mini-missiles at it. The thing bellowed in annoyance and turned towards Tony, “We got its attention. What the hell is step two?!”

He flew away and you continued to kill the Chitauri by setting them on fire since you ran out of bullets. Captain America joined soon after, followed by Thor.

“What’s the story upstairs?” Steve asked. “The powers surrounding the cube is impenetrable.”

“Thor’s right. We gotta deal with these guys,” Tony spoke.

“How do we do this?” Natasha questioned. “As a team.”

Thor then said, “I have unfinished business with Loki.”

“Yeah? Get in line,” Clint butted in, fixing his arrow.

“Save it. Loki’s gonna keep this fight focused on us and that’s what we need. Without him, these things could run wild. We got Stark up top, he’s gonna need us...” Just as Steve said that someone could be seen driving a small motorbike towards you and the others. It was Bruce.

He got off the bike and walked towards you all, “So, this all seems horrible.”

Natasha looked at him, “I’ve seen worse.” The man glanced down, “Sorry.”

“No, we could use a little worse,” She said, smiling, making you wonder what she meant.

“Stark? We got him,” Steve said through his earpiece.

“Banner?”

“Just like you said.”

“Then tell him to suit up. I’m bringing the party to you,” Tony replied.

Suddenly, you spotted Tony in his suit, flying towards you with the Chitauri Leviathan following him close behind. You’re eyes widened and you got ready to attack.

“That’s one crazy party, right there,” you said, as it got closer. Natasha furrowed her eyebrows, “I-I don’t see how that’s a party.”

Tony swooped down and the creature followed suit. It destroyed everything in its path as it charged for everyone, including you. Bruce started walking towards it and Steve spoke, “Dr Banner. Now might be a really good time for you to get angry.”

“That’s my secret, Captain. I’m always angry,” Bruce’s body started to grow bigger and his skin started turning green. Just as the Leviathan got close enough, the Hulk smashed it’s head down and its body went all the way up. It would have fallen on it’s back if it were not for Tony aiming a mini-rocket missile at its weak spot, making it blow into pieces.

Meat flew everywhere and you ducked behind a car to prevent yourself from getting hit. You could hear the Chitauri screech from the buildings and you and the Avengers got into a circle formation to cover each other’s back while you got ready to kill the aliens.

You lit your hands on fire and waited for the creatures to started attacking.

-.-

“Send the rest,” Loki commanded as he watched the Avengers uniting with an emotionless expression on his face. He cannot help but feel a tug in his heart as he saw his brother down there.

He loved Thor dearly and did not want anything to happen to him. They were still raised as brothers. Even though, he was from another realm.

Then his eyes shifted to you, ready to defend the city. You were right. He was under control but he could not help it. It was the stupid staff that made him lose control of himself and kill all those innocent people.

He wanted to tell you. He wanted to beg you to help him, but he knew Thanos was watching. If he told you or anyone he loved for that matter of fact, he would have put them in great danger.

Loki felt his heartache. Back then, no one, other than his mother and Heimdall, knew whether he was lying or not. Even that took his mother a while to figure out, yet it took you a matter of minutes.

He found himself wanting for you to speak to him again. He loved your attention and wanted more of it. The way your eyes showed concern when you spoke to him and your persistence of believing he was hurting. Which were true.

All that, made him yearn for you.

-.-

“Guys,” Natasha said and you looked up to see more Leviathans entering through the portal. “Call it, Cap,” Tony spoke.

“Alright, listen up. Until we can close that portal up there, we’re gonna use containment. Barton, I want you on that roof, eyes on everything. Call out patterns and strays. Stark, you got the perimeter. Anything gets more than three blocks out, you turn it right back or turn it to ash.” Steve commanded.

Clint turned to Tony, “Wanna give me a lift?”

“Right, better clench up, Legolas,” Tony grabbed Hawkeye and the two of them flew up.

“Thor, you’ve gotta try and bottleneck that portal. Slow them down. You’ve got the lightning. Light those bastards up,” Thor flew off and Steve turned to you and Natasha, “The both of you and me, we stay here on the ground, keep the fighting here. And Hulk. SMASH.”

Hulk grinned and jumped off the ground towards one of the tall buildings, smashing all the Chitauri in his path. While that happened, you, Steve and Natasha went to kill the aliens on the ground.

-.-

Natasha used one of the energy rifles of the aliens to kill the last of them before she slumped back in exhaustion, “Captain, none of this is gonna mean a damn thing if we don’t close that portal.”

“Our biggest guns couldn’t touch it,” Steve said. “Well, maybe it’s not about guns.”

Natasha pointed up and you noticed all the chariots flying by. “You wanna get up there, you’re gonna need ride.”

“I got a ride. I could use a lift though,” She backed away a bit. “I wanna join. It looks fun.”

Steve lifted his shield, “Are you guys sure about this?”

“Yeah, like what (Y/n) said, it’s gonna be fun,” Natasha ran towards Steve with full speed and jumped off a broken car, onto his shield and jumped again before grabbing one of the chariots.

Steve wished you good luck before hoisting you up to another one of the chariots. You killed the Chitauri on board and managed to steer it successfully.


	9. Chapter Nine

BOOM! You saw a chariot exploding and something green flew back into the Stark Tower. You flew after it and landed on the balcony. Loki looked shocked like he was trying to process something.

You pulled out your dagger and charged after him. He noticed you last minute and dodged. He whipped up his own daggers and started fighting you.

When he was off guard, you disarmed him and pinned him down to the ground, stabbing his hip in the process. You glared at him as he struggled to get free.

“Don’t bother, I’m stronger than you,” You said and forcefully pulled out the dagger from Loki’s waist. He gasped in pain and you pointed the dagger at his throat.

He looked at you and you almost lost your grip on the dagger. There it was again. His eyes.

You shook your head and closed your eyes. It was not real, he killed Phil. When you opened your eyes, his eyes were still the same except their pain and fear had doubled, so did the cry for help. You swore he looked like he was about to break down.

This time you were sure you were right. It was broad daylight and you were just inches away from his face. Unlike the last two encounters.

“Why?” You asked, but he did not say anything. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

“Says the person who stabbed me and is, if I’m not wrong, pointing a knife at my throat,” He said. You moved your dagger away but continued to pin him down, “I know you don’t want this. So please, stop this.”

“Your words mean nothing to me, woman!” He declared. Lies, he thought but he could not do anything. Suddenly, he felt something huge grab his legs and pull him down.

He got flung across the room and hit the wall. You looked at his attacker and saw Hulk. He jumped closer towards Loki, who scrambled to his feet.

“ENOUGH! YOU ARE, ALL BENEATH ME! I AM A GOD, YOU DULL CREATURE, AND I WILL NOT BE BULLIED-” Hulk grabbed Loki mid-sentence and started to hit him against the floor, repeatedly.

“Hulk, no! Stop!” You scolded. Hulk threw Loki on the ground once more and walked away, “Puny god,” he muttered under his breath.

He looked at you and scoffed before jumping out of the building. When he was out of sight, you rushed over to Loki’s side. He was whimpering and your heart broke.

Just as you were about to help him, Tony’s voice went through your earpiece, “Hey sweetheart? There’s a party heading your way, think you can handle it?”

You looked at Loki then at the monster flying by. A sigh escaped your lips, “I’m on it.”

You ran at the Leviathan and leapt off the balcony. As you were landing, you grabbed it’s head, taking it down with you. It hit the streets and landed on it’s back, killing off some of the Chitauri riding it.

Your hands lit on fire and you burnt the Leviathan’s head to kill it. The Chitauri that escaped started to attack you and you started to fight them.

-.-

“I can close it! Can anybody hear me? I can shut the portal down!” Natasha shouted to her earpiece.

“Do it!” Steve answered but Tony stopped her, “’No, wait!”

You frowned and decapitated an alien, “Stark, these things are still coming!”

“I got a nuke coming in, it’s gonna blow in less than a minute. And I know just where to put it,” Tony replied. A nuke? Who the heck sent a nuke?

Soon, you spotted Tony swooping by with a giant missile on him. He started flying higher and higher and you felt your heartbeat race. He went through the portal and your breath hitched this better work.

Seconds later, all the Chitauri dropped dead around you. You then looked up, waiting for Tony to come back.

“Close it,” Steve commanded. Suddenly, the portal started shrinking and before the portal could fully close, a tiny figure fell through and you heaved a sigh of relief when you realised it was Tony.

“Son of a gun,” Steve said.

You soon noticed something was wrong. Tony was falling rapidly and he did not seem to be in control. “He’s not slowing down,” Thor said and started twirling his hammer.

Before he could fly off, Hulk jumped in out of nowhere and rescued the falling man. They landed on the road beside you and Hulk pushed Tony off him.

You and the others ran after him, Steve ripped off his helmet and he seemed to be dead. You were unsure, though.

Hulk roared in anger and Tony gasped awake, “What the hell? What just happened? Please tell me nobody kissed me?”

Everyone became relieved and you felt yourself breathing heavily as if you had been holding your breath for a long time.

“We won,” Steve said, panting.

Tony sighed, “Alright. Hey. Alright. Good job, guys. Let’s just not come in tomorrow. Let’s just take a day. Have you guys ever tried shawarma? There’s a shawarma joint about two blocks from here. I don’t know what it is, but I wanna try it.”

Thor looked up at the Stark Tower and said, “We’re not finished yet.”

“And then shawarma after.”


	10. Chapter Ten

It had been a long day and Loki had his senses finally returned. He attempted to climb up the stairs and felt people behind him. He turned around to see the Avengers standing before him.

Clint pointed an arrow at him and you wanted so bad to tell him to lower it but held back. Loki clutched his waist in pain when he tried to seat up and you realized, that was where you stabbed him.

“If it’s all the same to you. I’ll have that drink.”

-.-

After capturing Loki, you and the rest of the Avengers had gone out to eat shawarma. You ate your shawarma quietly and stared into blank space. Trying to process what had happened.

Then your mind went back to Loki. You tried to ignore that thought but it did not stop. Finally, you gave up and grabbed an extra shawarma before heading out.

Outside, sat Loki chained to MJÖLNIR. He saw you and groaned. You ignored his reaction and sat down next to him. You pulled the muzzle out and held the shawarma in front of him, “Shawarma?”

“I don’t eat common mortal food like you, peasant,” Loki sneered. You shrugged and took a bite of the food. Loki eyed the food and licked his lips but immediately shook his head and looked away, hoping you did not see it but you did.

“When was the last time you’ve eaten something proper?” You asked but Loki looked down instead of answering. You take it, he had not eaten for a long time.

You handed the Shawarma to him and he reluctantly took it with his cuffed hands. He started eating the food and you quietly waited for him to finish.

When he did, you threw the wrapper away and looked at him, expectantly. “I suppose you want me to tell you everything, do I?”

“Tell me and I’ll stop bothering you,” you promised. “No.”

“Wha- Why not?!” You demanded. “If I tell you, I’ll be risking your life.”

“So, I was right. There is someone behind all this.” Loki did not say anything but you knew you were right, “Loki, just tell me. I’m willing to risk it. Please.”

He hesitated but sighed in defeat, “Fine. Did…Thor tell you what happened in Asgard?”

“The two of you fought and you fell off the bridge?”

“Right and when I fell off the bridge…I was found by someone named, Thanos.” The man drew in a shaky breath as if remembering bad memories and continued, “He imprisoned me and-and tortured me in the worst ways imaginable. Finally, I gave up and decided to work for him. He told me what to do and I had been planning to get out his grasp this whole time…”

“Your plan killed people,” you said. “The staff killed people, it controlled me when I used it too much. I-I didn’t mean to kill them.”

“What about the Chitauri?” You asked. “It’s not like I could have controlled their every move. The soldiers belong to another. I just had to lead them here. It’s just what I do, mess everything up and ruin people’s lives. Aren’t I just a ray of sunshine?”

Loki felt warm arms wrapped themselves around him and he instinctively tensed. “I’m sorry,” you said and tightened your grip around him.

“You do know you’re hugging a potential psychopathic terrorist, right?” Loki questioned and moved away from your grasp. You smiled, awkwardly and rubbed the back of your neck, “I tend to do a lot of crazy stuff.”

“Like what?”

“This,” without thinking you leaned in and your lips met his. Loki’s eyes widened and he stayed rooted to the ground. Before you could pull away from embarrassment, he gently grabbed your chin and deepened the kiss.

You sighed in relief and wrapped your arms around his neck. His lips were soft but cold. When you pulled apart, Loki could not help but smirk and licked his lips, “You must truly be crazy to have done that.”

Before you could reply to him, the doors behind you opened and your friends walked out. You quickly put the muzzle back on him and he did not struggle.

“So, this is where you went! We’re heading back to base, now,” Tony said. Thor summoned MJÖLNIR to his hand and Loki got dragged with it. Then, all of you went back to S.H.E.I.L.D’s base where Fury was waiting.

-.-

Weeks had passed and it was finally time for Thor and Loki to head back to Asgard. Loki was still handcuffed and muzzled and when he saw you, his eyes lit up in a mischievous way and something told you he was planning this all along.

Steve went to pat your back and you tore your gaze from Loki. You smiled at him and he smiled back. Tony opened the case containing the Tesseract and Bruce took it. He placed in a glass tube that was held by Thor, who pointed the other end to his brother.

Loki reluctantly took it and a beam surrounded them. In just a split second they were gone. You felt yourself already missing Loki…and Thor, but mostly Loki.

Until we met again, my love, you heard his smooth voice echo in your head. You thought it was just your imagination so you shook it away and grabbed a taxi for you to head home.

On the way, you heard the driver ask, “Are you okay, miss?”

You wondered what he meant until you felt something wet drip onto your hand. They seemed to have come from your eyes. Tears?

You became confused. Why were you sad? Clearly, there was nothing to be sad about. Suddenly, the thought of Loki flashed into your mind.

No, it could not be. You were not falling for the God of Mischief. It was all your fault, who had asked you to kiss him? Now you found yourself craving for his lips again. Someone really needed to put you in an insane asylum because you thought you were going crazy.

“Miss?” The driver asked once more, in a concerned voice. “Yeah, I’m fine. Don’t worry about it.” 

You leaned back into the seat and stared out the window, at the sky. A sigh escaped you.

“Until we meet again.”

TO BE CONTINUED…


End file.
